Orik
Orik was a male dwarf, the son of Thrifk and of Hrothgar's youngest sister. He was a member of the Dûrgrimst Ingeitum (clan of smiths), and an ally (and foster brother) of Eragon Bromsson. He was now the new and current king of the dwarf clans. He is also the adopted son of Hrothgar. It was he who saved Eragon from the Kull. He was also the the only known dwarf who had ridden a dragon. Before and After the Battle of Tronjheim Orik was the first to discover Eragon, his dragon Saphira, and Murtagh (son of Morzan), who were trying to find the Varden to save the dying elf Arya. He pulled Eragon out of the waterfall, which hid the Varden's secret base. He then watched as the Twins invaded Eragon's mind to discover his true intentions, but interrupted them when he saw the pain that they caused Eragon. His intrusion was dealt with by Ajihad, leader of the Varden, who then turned him over to Hrothgar, the current dwarf King and Orik's foster father. Orik's punishment was not so severe, as he acted as a host for Eragon and Saphira in Tronjheim. He was among the many dwarves who would fight the the battle against Durza the Shade and his army of Urgals who attacked the Varden. Among the elves "In the interest of fairness", King Hrothgar sent Orik to accompany Eragon to Ellesméra, the elven capital, where Eragon would continue his training as a Dragon Rider. Eragon's first reaction to this was irritation, as it meant the journey would have to be made over land, rather than on Saphira's back. However, he later acknowledges Hrothgar's plan as a wise one, realizing that it is important to maintain equality between the different races with which he and Saphira would be dealing. Orik was one of the few to meet Oromis, a crippled Dragon Rider elf; Orik questioned Oromis' absence from the war against Galbatorix, but later understood due to the elf's crippled state. During Eragon's training, Orik remained in the background, coping with the tension between the elves and himself. By the end of Eragon's time in Ellesméra, Orik and the elves became more tolerant of each other; Orik even submitted a piece to the Blood-Oath Celebration, a traditional elvish ceremony commemorating the pact between the elves and dragons. Battle of the Burning Plains Because of the need for haste when Eragon decided to return to Surda after learning of Galbatorix's planned attack against the Varden, Orik was forced to ride on Saphira to the Varden. During the flight, he exchanged riddles with Saphira. Orik joined the dwarves under Hrothgar in the battle against Galbatorix's forces at the Burning Plains. He took charge of the dwarf sappers of the Ingeitum clan. In the battle, he and other dwarves under his command fought alongside Eragon and Saphira, guarding their flank. When Murtagh, then Galbatorix's servant and a new Rider, slew Hrothgar, Orik made hastily back to Tronjheim to debate about electing a new king. Election as King During the flight to the Burning Plains, Orik disclosed that he was promised in marriage to the dwarf maiden Hvedra. He says that Hvedra was the fairest maiden he has ever seen. Hvedra was of his clan: daughter of Himinglada and Thorgerd One-eye; she was Hrothgar's cousin twice removed, being grand-daughter of his sister Vardrûn. By the time Eragon visits Orik in the Dwarf halls, they are married. During the deliberations about a new king, Eragon was sent by Nasuada to give favor for a king who would support the Varden's cause, whether or not it be Orik. During his stay, Eragon survived an assassination attempt on his life by the Dûrgrimst Az Sweldn rak Anhûin, a dwarf clan who hated the Riders. Orik was able to use Eragon's presence and the assassination attempt to gain enough votes to elect him as king, and to banish the Az Sweldn rak Anhûin. His first act was to pool all resources into helping the Varden. As king he is the current wielder of the Volund warhammer. In Brisingr it was revealed that he tried to free a granite tree from the mountainside but succeeded only in freeing a branch. He also wrestled with a Nagra. Role in Eragon Movie The only main dwarf in the Eragon movie was Hrothgar, the dwarf king. The film leaves Orik out and gives Hrothgar all his scenes. de:Orik es:Orik nl:Orik pl:Orik Category:Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Varden Category:Royalty Category:Males